Unintended fore'play'
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: Matt, being the curious boy he is, wonders what about Near's toys entertains him so much? During his investigation, Matt finds himself disturbed and excited...MxM at the end, Near's naughty toyplay centric READ IF U WANNA ROFL! Drabble!


-1**A/N**_**Hey u guys, this is Aya, updating once again! This isn't actually my story, my friend Moki typed up this little drabble and she's too lazy to get her own account. I've been dubbed her beta and as such, have taken it upon myself to write the A/N and disclaimer as well. Your reviews will be forwarded to her, so please tell us what you thought! Cuz we all know reviews make Mello hot….**_

**Anime**_ Death Note_

**Pairing**_Matt/Mello?_

**Characters**_Matt, Near, invisible Mello_

**Rating**_T for hilarity and implied implications_

**Disclaimer**_:insert humorous disclaimer:_

"…" **- speech**

**(…) - thought**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unintended fore 'play'**

It was a fine Monday morning in the Whammies house orphanage for the genius youth. The sun was shining and a slow breeze was blowing, cooling the heated children playing outside. Only one of the whammy kid's remained inside. A little albino, playing happily within his pile of toys, laying on his belly, feet swinging in the air. Matt had always wondered why the little boy never played outside.

"What's the big deal about a bunch of toys?",he'd thought out loud one day, green eyes transfixed on an electronic toy of his own. That day he decided to observe him, while Mello was off in detention. The blonde never failed to piss someone off and wind up in trouble, the goggled boy mused, and it had presented itself as the perfect opportunity. Although, what he saw that day, would change his view of the toy-playing albino genius-child forever.

Slipping stealthily into the rec room, Matt seated himself in an armchair, and began to watch. Near chose the deluxe Barbie family pack accompanied with dream house, car, and baby. Matt laughed inwardly at this, thinking Near would make himself the ken doll and Linda the Barbie. Oh, but how wrong he was. He found, to his surprise, that Near had taken Barbie's head off, placed it on a masculine Ken doll, and cut her hair in such a way that it had an awkward resemblance to Mello's own crown of golden locks. The other Ken doll was a redhead, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of goggles and a rip-patterned pair of Bermuda jean shorts.

"Its just coincidence," thought the red head, slightly uncomfortable.

"What a great day it is, Mello," Near made with a low-(for him) pitched voice.

"Oh shut up, Matt, you make me sick," Near used a high-pitched tone for this one.

Matt made a silent 'eep!' as he watched the replicas, manipulated by Near.

"Your just a sour-butt, maybe I should _sweeten_ it for you?" Near continued, moving the Matt doll's arm towards the Mello doll.

"You fiend! leave my butt alone." He had the Matt doll lay over the Mello.

"Don't be that way," here he positioned the Matt doll's tiny hand into the crotch of the blonde doll's familiar black pants, adding a groan, to simulate the Mello's pleasure.

Matt, of course, was blushing by now. He had no idea the usually silent albino even knew of such things.

Off went the clothes, exposing small, plastic bodies. Inside the miniature Lexus, Nears fingers had the dolls dance in a familiar rhythmic motion. His small lips wet with saliva from licking them by habit. His tiny voice, making noises that had Matt sweating. The last strained groan was what made Matt snap. Near smiled as he saw Matt's figure scurrying out the door.  
Mello was both surprised, and enticed to find a very horny Matt straddling him just seconds after he'd left detention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N****_Okay, so I added some things too. And I really hope she's okay with the minor adjustments, if not, I'll fix it. O Like their outfits, we all know Matt and Mello haven't been wearing the SAME things since their childhood, but I made it so their wardrobe held a familiar semblance, hope that's ok! And, OH MAN, I laughed SO HARD read/editing this….I hope you did too…_**

_**Aya:**** MOKI! Write humor fics more often because they are SO damn funny! Seriously, ur funny when ur by urself, but this is just crazy!!!!!**_


End file.
